Various applications may be executed in a terminal device. For example, an application for monitoring electric charge of a battery associated with the terminal device, an application for monitoring a status of a process running in the terminal device, etc., may be executed in the terminal device. In order to execute the applications, the terminal device may consume electric power provided by the battery because a processor and/or other components in the terminal device operate to execute the application. On the other hand, to reduce consumption of electric power to be provided by the battery, the terminal device may be set in the standby mode. However, even when the terminal device is set in the standby mode, the processor in the terminal device may wake up to execute a certain application occasionally or periodically. Also, other applications may be executed when the processor wakes up to execute the certain application. Accordingly, more electric power may be consumed than expected when the terminal device is set in the standby mode, and therefore, electric charge of the battery may decrease more than expected.